Fair Grind (C64)
Beaver Patrol is the fifth mission in Carmageddon 64. You mission is to destroy the level's 12 mines (red boxes with yellow warning markings). Description Unbelievable! Some zombies who live in the old FunFair have somehow managed to capture me. They have built up some sort of religious cult and the only way they are going to release me is if I can convince them I am their God. I must wipe out all the mines they have set without destroying myself to secure my escape before they realize I am only a mortal human being and then tear me limb from limb. Walkthrough Repair yourself whenever you need to. Recover when you miss jumps to save time. From where you start, drive forward. After the first corner, turn left through the gap in the fence. Drive through the barn on your left to hit (mine 1). Go around the ramp in front of you, then turn to face the way you just came. Head for the big ramp with the hoops at the top - Stop at the bottom of the ramp, go full speed from there, and jump through the hoops to hit (mine 2). Recover if you miss - this may take several tries. There's 5 free recovery vouchers pickup under the far ramp. On landing, turn left of where you're facing now. There are 4 ramps here, in a an X shape. (mine 3) is in the basin between the ramps. Now back towards the barn, past the grass patch (North-East), take the ramp on to the stunt track. At the top of the steepest part is (mine 4). From this peak, carefully drive off the left side to land on the flume tunnel's roof. Drive along the tunnel and off the end to get (mine 5) at the flume's summit. Turn around and drive into the tunnel, through the tunnel, and down the ramp at the end. (mine 6) is here, at ground level in the flume, under the road. Get out of the flume. Hit (mine 7) submerged in the round pool of water nearby. Recover to get out, or grab the Underwater Ability down here. Drive West towards the entrance with the loop-the-loop on your left, and find the ground-level ramp to your left that goes on to the stunt track. Turn left. Go up the double-split ramp and hit (mine 8) on the first section, and (mine 9) on the second. There are Kangaroo on Commands at the bottom of this section. Carry on from here (or get back to here from the ground) and you'll find (mine 10) on the banked curve at the East end. Leave the stunt track, driving to the far West of the map to reach the sea. (mine 11) is in the North-West corner of the beach, by the mountainside. Drive along the shoreline to the opposite side of the shore to find (mine 12) in the South-West corner. See also *Missions *Missions in Carmageddon II *Levels *Levels in Carmageddon II